Akagami no Shirayukihime: The Lost Heiress
by RWhitethorn
Summary: Shirayuki's life is normal until the arrival of three strangers searching for a girl with red hair and green eyes. What will happen from now on. How will she and Zen change? ALL COMMENTS WELCOME! COMMENT IS YOU WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1 The Princess

Shirayuki is spending her day in the greenhouse like normal when a guard came in and requested for her. She turned towards Ryuu who nodded and said, "I'm fine. We are nearly finished anyway." She walked towards the tap and cleaned her hands which were full of dirt and went off following the guard.

We walked into the throne room and I found Zen standing next to his brother who was a seat on his throne. There were three hooded people standing facing the ground. I walked up to the king and bowed, "Your Majesty."

The hooded guys turn to face me but I continue to stare at King Izana. "Rise" he said and I stood up

He turned towards the hooded guys, "Is it her?" he asked

I could feel them staring at me. The head of them turned around and faced him, "Yes" the person replied with a female voice and took of their hood

I was confused with what they are talking about

 _FLASHBACK_

 _There were three hooded men who stood at the front gate of Wistal Palace. The guards blocked them and the leader said, "We are here to request an audience with his majesty King Izana by Queen Marriane of Goane"_

 _The leader took out a scroll and handed it to the guard. "Please hand this to King Izana" the leader said_

 _The guard saw the seal on the scroll and ran to find the king. The three hooded men were just standing there waiting. The guard came back a few minutes later and escorted them to the throne room. They walked forwards and knelt on one knee towards the King, "Your Majesty" they greeted_

 _"Please rise" he said and they stood up, "Who are you?"_

 _The leader looked up to the king and each of them took of their hood, "I am Princess Arienne of Goane the niece of the current Queen of Goane and these two person who are accompanying me is my cousin the fist Prince of Goane, Prince Marcus and his personal guard, Rae"_

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you who are from Goane. I am King Izana" he said and pointed to Zen,"And this is my brother Prince Zen. I have read the contents and know how serious this problem is. Who is it that you are searching for in the palace?"_

 _"A girl with red hair" Princess Arienne said_

 _Zen immediately said, "Why are you searching for her?"_

 _"We suspect she is the long lost princess of Goane which we have been searching for. The princess who is next in line to the throne of Goane"_

 _"Impossible" Zen said but King Izana kept his face neutral even with the shocking news_

 _"We are daughters of the goddess of Plants and Healer, Demeter. In each line there would be a son or daughter born with a red hair and green eyes symbolizing royalty and that child is made crown prince or princess. But when Crown Princess Elena was born she was sent away for her safety but was lost in the lands between Tanbarun and Clarines. We have spent over 16 years searching for our next queen" Princess Arienne said, "She is missed by her family and we are sent her to escort her back to Goane safely"_

 _King Izana looked towards the guards and said, "Send for Shirayuki"_

 _The guard bowed and left._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Prince Marcus ran up and hugged Shirayuki, "Sister I have been wanting to meet you" he said and Shirayuki looked towards Zen confused

Zen walked down the stairs and pulled Marcus away from Shirayuki. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded

Princess Arienne stared at her hands and at the ruby red ring on her finger and asked her, "Where did you get that ring from?"

Shirayuki looked at the ring that she had worn as long as I can remember, "I have had it on since I was a child"

"Princess Arienne faced the king and said, "She is who we are searching for, her hair, eyes and ring proves it. The ring is given to the crown prince or princess as soon as they were born"

I stared at the ring and back up looking from the stranger to King Izana to Zen. "What are you talking about?" Shirayuki asked more confused than before

King Izana looked towards Zen and said, "Take her out and explain things to her"

Zen pulled Shirayuki out to explain and King Izana looked towards the group that has came a long way. "She would need time to process, I will have rooms prepared for you, for your stay" they bowed and say, "Thank you, your majesty"

After Zen explained everything to her she was just sitting there shocked, not knowing what to say. That's when Obi jumped down from the tree. "Ohhh, it Princess and not Mistress. And Princess of Goane that mysterious but enormous country"


	2. Chapter 2 Shrayuki's Decisions

**Chapter 2 (Shirayuki's Decision)**

Shirayuki sat in the greenhouse all night processing the information that has been told. Ob stood in the trees staring at his mistress. He heard sounds of rustling and immediately stood up alert. He looked below the tree and saw three shadows staring into the greenhouse. He got off the tree and walked towards them on silent feet and took out his blade. He pointed his blade at one of them, a woman. The other two immediately turned around and he saw their face, "Marcus , Rae" he said and let go of the knife he hold against the women, she turned around and he saw her, "Obi" she said

"Adreinne" he said, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to pick up my cousin" she said

"You mean Shirayuki is the girl you have been searching for?" he asked thinking about how close the person his former employer was looking for

"Yes" Marcus replied, "She is my sister"

"You can't take her" he suddenly said

"Why?" Adrienne asked, "She is missed by her family, her country"

"You can see that she doesn't want to go but knowing Shirayuki if it is for the best, for Zen or for Clarines, she would go without saying a word that is how she is." Obi said

"It has been sixteen years Marrianne oba-sama misses her and she is the crown princess of Goane, next in line to the throne of Goane. She is needed there." Adrienne said

"I will go" a voice behind them said

Obi turned around and came face to face with a red headed woman. He stayed quiet, "What will happen to master?" he asked

"He will understand" Shirayuki replied

"Really?" Marcus asked

"Yes, I want to see oka-sama" she replied

"She will be very happy" he said and ran up to hug her

"I hope so" Shirayuki said, "I should go back and rest"

"Ok" Adreinne said, "Oba-sama will be so happy" she said excited

Shirayuki turned around to head back to her room but as she arrived in her room she couldn't hide the tears that kept falling. She didn't want to leave Zen, she didn't want to leave the pharmacist, she didn't want to leave Clarines. But she will have to for Zen, for everyone. She cried till she fell asleep.

When she woke up her eyes were swollen. She headed to the bathroom and did a clean up making sure her swollen eyes can't be seen. Then she headed to the pharmacist with her usual smile. "Good morning, Ryuu, head pharmacist" she greeted

"Good morning" Ryuu replied and went back to his work

"Good morning, I have heard Shirayuki are you ok?" Garack head pharmacist asked

"I'm fine" she replied with her usual smile

The door behind Shirayuki opened and a guard came in, "His majesty, King Izana requests your presences" he said

"Ok" she replied then turned back to Ryuu and Garack head pharmacist, "I'll be going then"

Garack nodded her head and Shirayuki followed the guard to find King Izana.

 _P.O.V. Ryuu_

 _I looked up at Garack head of chief and asked, "Will she go?"_

 _She looked up from her paper work and stared out the window, "You know her as well as I do, if it will cause problems to Prince Zen or to this country she will go without any question asks"_

Shirayuki knocked on the door to King Izana's office, "Its Shirayuki" she said

"Come in" he replied

She opened the door and walked in. "By know you should know why I have called you here"

"Yes" she said

"Have you decided if you are going to go" he asked, "Let me say this first Clarines can't afford to offend Goane and you are the crown princess of Goane you are needed back."

"I have decided last night and have told my decisions to Princess Adrienne and Prince Marcus. I will be leaving to Goane" she said standing up straight

"Good, your highness" he said, "Have you told your decisions to Zen?"

"No I have not but I will be speaking to him about it" she replied

 _Zen P.O.V._

 _Obi jumped through the window and landed in front of me. "Morning Master" he said_

 _"How is Shirayuki?" I asked, "Have she decided?"_

 _"She would tell you" Obi replied, "She should be in the gardens now"_

 _I put down the paper that was in my hands and rushed down the stairs to find her._

 _I found her sitting on the stairs of the garden working on the flowers. "Shirayuki" I called and she turned around_

 _"Zen?" she asked, "Aren't you suppose to be working?"_

 _She put the plant she has been working on, on the ground and took of her gloves. "Have you decided?" I asked_

 _She looked away from me and nodded from the action she did I knew her decision but I wanted her to say it in words, "And?"_

 _"I have decided to go" she replied, "I want to see my mom and visit the country I was born in. I'm sorry"_

 _I walked up to her and hugged her, "I respect your decisions"_

 _"I'm sorry, Zen" she hugged him back and cried_


	3. Chapter 3 Shirayuki Leaving

**Chapter 3 (Shirayuki Leaving)**

Shirayuki stared at her baggage being loaded onto the carriage. She turned around and look at the castle that had changed her life. Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide walked down the stairs to meet her. Ryuu and Garack head of pharmacist also came to say good bye. Obi would be following me to Goane as her personal guard. Shirayuki ran up towards them to say good bye. She fist greeted Garack head of pharmacist and gave her a hug. She gave Shiratuki and said, "I got this book years ago, it contains information on different plant in Goane" she took it and thanked her and moved on to Ryuu, they also hugged and Ryuu gave her a flower and she smiled, "Yura Shigure, thank you Ryuu"

Next was Kikki,they hugged without saying any words for Kikki is not a person of words. Then she moved on to Mitsuhide, he jumped onto her and hugged her crying, "I will miss you." and she smiled. Lastly it was Zen, they hugged and he said "I will miss you"

"Me too but I will be back" she replied

"I know you will" he said

"Zen" she called

"Yes?"

"Can I have something of yours?" she asked

"Sure but don't really have anything on me" he said then took out his pocket watch, "How about this watch?"

"Thank you" Shirayuki said and took it from him

"Can I have something of yours to remember you by?" he asked

She looked around herself to look for something but couldn't then an idea came in mind. "Zen can I borrow your blade?" she asked

"Sure" he unsheated his sword and handed it to her confused

She took the sword and cut a small amount of read hair and untie a ribbon that was on her hair and tied it and handed it to him. "There you go, Zen" she said, smiling trying not to cry

"Mistress it's time to go" Obi called from behind

"Ok" she replied and turned back to Zen, "I have to go"

"I will see you soon"

 **Thank you for reading Akagami no Shirayuki Hime: The Lost Heiress, this is a gift for New Years. I'm sorry but i'm currently having a writers block for this story but I will punish my story as soon as I have an idea. Sorry and Wish You All A Very Happy New Year and welcome 2017 with all your hearts.**


End file.
